


Let You Go (But I Wish You Could Stay)

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [133]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Saying goodbye to Gwen was the hardest thing that Sybil would ever do, but she knew it was right.





	Let You Go (But I Wish You Could Stay)

Saying goodbye to Gwen was the hardest thing that Sybil would ever do, but she knew it was right. Sybil had the option to do whatever she wanted with her life, to work as a nurse, or to marry well and live out her days on a grand estate, where her only duty was to produce an heir. Gwen didn’t have these opportunities, yet Gwen was every bit as special as Sybil, she deserved to live her dream. Much as Sybil wished Gwen could stay in her arms forever, she had to let her go. She owed her that much.


End file.
